The Doctor Meets Peter Pan
by Wolf-lover-girl
Summary: What would happen if a certain Time Lord and the Ponds' landed in Neverland, face to face with Captain Hook and Peter?
1. Arrival in Neverland

**_Heeeey! :D_**

**_Well, two of my favorite things are Doctor Who and Peter Pan, so I thought I would do my first ever cross-over!_**

**_I think the Doctor and Peter are really similar in their personalitys and traits, but then again, they are so different as well, so I thought it would be interesting to see them clash!_**

**_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own either! :D_**

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

The Doctor sighed, turning round to face Amy Pond with an expression of consternation on his youthful face. "For the _sixth_ time, and yes, I have been keeping count, yes, technically we are nearly there, although _technically _the Eighth Eye of Orion has no specific time...you don't care do you?" He had started off so cheerily, but Amy and Rory's expressions were confused and bored.

"Nope!" Amy says, sitting down on the swivelly chair, crossing her long legs and stretching her arms out, yawning ominously.

"How can this be boring?" He demands, not comprehending their lack of interest.

"Because the last time you took us somewhere, we almost died. _Again._" Rory points out, sitting beside his wife with a slightly curved lip.

The Doctor had no comeback to this, so he turned back, fiddling with levers, muttering something like, "Ungrateful..."

After a huge bang, the trio toppled to the floor, Amy and Rory groaning in a, _not again..., _way, and the Doctor almost immediately jumping to his feet, panicking as he hurriedly apologized, and stared at the monitor with a look of slight confusion. "We're off course!" He cried indignantly.

"There's a surprise!" Amy gives a short laugh, and her and Rory stand slowly, throwing looks at the Doctor, who was flying towards the door.

When he pulled the doors open, Amy and Rory heard him say, "Oh..."

"That's not a good sign..." Rory groaned, interlocking his fingers with Amy, and they stood behind the Doctor, who was staring at the sight that made his dual hearts pump rapidly.

They were face to face with no other than Captain James Hook.

"Well..." The Doctor tugged at the ends of his bow-tie nervously. "This certainly isn't Orion..."


	2. Beaky and Floppy

Captain James Hook was tired. Tired of hounding after that _brat _and his troupe of animal-like puppies. So, whilst en route to his cabin, he walked head-first into a large blue box, he wasn't too pleased.

"What the devil is this?" He roared, causing his pirates to flood around him, withdrawing their swords and staring at the menace.

When the Doctor opened the doors, this further fueled his rage, yet he was intrigued by him. He seemed to give off the same aura as that dratted Pan boy, but yet, was so old, even older than Hook himself!

"Who are you?" He blazed, pulling out his sword with flourish, as the strange man in the bow-tie stepped out onto the deck, staring around the ship with a look of eagerness in his sea-green eyes.

"Neverland?" He whistled, almost jumping up and down with glee. "Must be a fault with the pyranomics, doesn't matter, we're here now!" Ignoring Hook and the pirates, the Doctor turned back, and yelled, "This exciting enough for you?"

Amy and Rory stepped out, recoiling at the sight of the swords. After a moments silence, Rory said, "A little too much...Can't we go somewhere nice for a change?"

The Doctor shook his head, looking appalled. "No pleasing some people..." He sighed, before extending his hand carefully to Hook's left hand. "I'm the Doctor."

"Captain James Hook." He replied, standing tall and proud, but swiping his sword against the Doctor's outstretched hand, causing him to yelp as it cut across his palm. "Are you an associate of Pan's?" He demanded, stepping closer at pointing the end of his sword at the Doctor's chin.

Staring down at the blade, the Doctor smiled suddenly, before winking at the Captain, "I know of him, yes."

Scowling, the Captain resheathed his sword, but turned to his pirates, calling, "To the plank!"

Whoops of delights follow this, as they rush forward, holding a protesting Doctor's arms behind his back, but not before he locked the TARDIS doors and slipped the key into the middle of his bow-tie (And Amy said they were stupid...)

"I'm going to kill you!" Amy yelled as the pirates pushed them forward, and the Doctor onto the wooden plank that jutted out over the crystalline waters. He wasn't afraid of drowning, he was an average swimmer, but the stories of the ticking crocodile made him swallow bitterly.

"Parley?" He improvised wildly, as he was pushed at sword-point onto the very edges of the plank. Instead of annoyance passing through the crew, there was momentary confusion. "Wait...that's Johnny Depp, never mind!"

The sound of laughter and crowing filled the air, and everyone immediately looked up at the mast, where no-one else but Peter himself stood, leaning nonchalantly against it, his blonde curly hair plastered to his skull with dampness from the sea, and his hazel eyes filled with childish delight.

"Pan!" Hook roared, and the Doctor couldn't help throwing a huge grin at Amy and Rory, who looked gobsmacked to see the legend from their childhood in the flesh.

"Aye Hook, 'tis me!" He calls, in an imitation of the pirates rough accent.

"Get down here and fight like a man!" Hook yelled, not noticing the Doctor edge off the plank, back onto the deck.

Peter laughed harshly, swooping down just out of Hook's reach. "But I'm not a man, Hook." He jeered, throwing a smile at the Doctor. "Any enemy of Hook's is a friend of mine!"

The pirates seemed to have realized the trio were still there, but when they turned back, the Doctor was brandishing a sword inexpertly. "Yeah..." He said quickly, "What he said!"

Peter laughed again, drawing all their attention back to him, before landing squarely in front of them, taking Amy's hand with a small, boyish smile, before instructing, "Beaky, take her hand. Floppy, take his."

"Beaky?"

"Floppy?"

With another chuckle, Peter suddenly soared into the air, and Rory and the Doctor obeyed his commands hurriedly, and watched as the pirate ship got smaller and smaller, until it disappeared entirely.


End file.
